


Am I getting puffy?

by Izuspp



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: Boxman se preocupa de que el reciente desinterés de Venomous hacia su relación, se deba a que ha ganado algo de peso; así que le pide a sus hijos ayuda para adelgazar. ¿Podrá lograrlo?(Basado en los eventos del corto "Boxmore infomercial")
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Am I getting puffy?

**Tenía esta idea desde hace varios meses, pero no me senté a escribir hasta que volví a conseguir trabajo y sentí que no iba a volver a tener tiempo para escribir jaja. Esta pareja es tan bonita de escribir, sinceramente no sé por qué no he escrito más sobre ellos, tengo varias ideas. **

**Advertencia: La idea salió del corto “Boxmore infomercial” si no lo han visto, primero lo tienen que hacer y luego pueden leer. Está en youtube y dura como 2 minutos.**

**¡Ojalá les guste!**

* * *

**Am I getting puffy?**

“_… Haga su pedido en Boxmore ¡ya!”_

— No sé qué opinan ustedes chicos, pero pienso que es un éxito mucho más grande que nuestro antiguo comercial. —Exclamó Raymond, quien se había encargado de la edición del video una vez más.

— ¡Raymond! ¿Por qué cortaste mi canción de nuevo? —Gritó Shannon furiosa.

— ¡Me veo tan gordo! ¿Estoy engordando? Díganme la verdad. —Dijo Lord Boxman, temeroso al verse en ese nuevo comercial. La primera vez le había preocupado verse más redondo de lo que ya era; pero esta vez realmente se asustó.

— No, no. ¡Claro que no papi! — Intentó consolarle su hijo Darrell.

Los boxbots continuaron discutiendo acerca del nuevo comercial, mientras que Boxman abandonó la sala, para dirigirse hacia el baño. Una vez allí, se deshizo de toda su ropa y se subió a la pesa. Volteó a ver el resultado, solo para darse cuenta de que en efecto, había engordado desde la última vez que se había pesado.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si desde que el Profesor Venomous se había mudado a Boxmore, le consentía a él y a sus robots en cuanta cosa quisieran. Constantemente, Venomous le llevaba a cenar a lugares elegantes o pedía deliciosa comida a domicilio. Además, era normal que le sorprendiera con bombones, chocolates y otros dulces. Simplemente era imposible no engordar con tantas atenciones.

Boxman se acercó al espejo, observando su redonda figura en el. Literalmente, su cuerpo era un círculo casi perfecto, y ahora que lo notaba, su rostro también se veía más relleno. Pero aun así, ¿Venomous le seguiría amando, no? Desde siempre había sido robusto y el profesor así se había enamorado de él, no había motivo para alarmarse.

Luego de haber racionalizado la situación en su mente, el villano se dirigió al laboratorio de su pareja; encontrándole encasillado en un experimento.

— Hola profesor. ¿En qué trabajas?

— Boxman, ahora no por favor. Estoy sumamente ocupado y necesito concentración. —Le rechazó Venomous, sin tan siquiera voltearlo a ver.

A Boxman no le había gustado aquella respuesta, pero tampoco era la primera vez que pasaba, así que se dirigió a su despacho para desatar otro ataque a la plaza y así distraerse de sus pensamientos.

El ataque fue todo un fiasco como de costumbre, esta vez había enviado a Fink y a Shannon, quien se llevaba mejor con la secuaz de Venomous; al menos comparada con Darrell. Pero habían fracasado y regresaron derrotadas a la oficina de Boxman.

— ¿Qué nunca pueden hacer nada bien? —Bufó Boxman decepcionado.

— Perdona papi, si no fuera porque Fink intentó llevarse todo el crédito, esta vez lo hubiésemos logrado.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Tú fuiste la que se interpuso en mi camino! — Replicó Fink totalmente enojada.

— Ya no peleen. Y salgan de mi oficina inmediatamente, tengo mucho que hacer. —Les echó el hombre, antes de que comenzaran una pelea allí mismo.

— Mucho que hacer, claro, si solo se queda sentado en esa silla sin hacer nada, mientras nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo duro. ¡No hay duda de por qué tiene ese cuerpo de balón!—Murmuró Fink antes de salir, pero Boxman le escuchó perfectamente.

— ¿Cuerpo de balón? —Repitió preocupado— No le hagas caso, Boxy bebé; son solo tonterías de niña. —Intentó consolarse a sí mismo, pero la inseguridad ya estaba clavada en su mente desde que se vio en el comercial.

A la hora de la cena, Boxman ordenó comida de su restaurante favorito, utilizando la tarjeta de Venomous, pero por más que lo buscó y trató de comunicarse con él; el hombre no apareció por ningún lugar. Fink no fue de mucha ayuda, ya que le dijo que no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba su jefe, así que se tuvo que resignar a cenar solo con ella y sus hijos.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse a la cama, recién se había metido entre las cobijas y Venomous al fin apareció. Encendiendo la luz del baño para cepillarse los dientes y ponerse su pijama, minutos después tomó su lugar en la cama, junto a Boxman.

— ¿Dónde estabas Profesor Venomous? ¿Ya cenaste?

— Estaba… ocupado en mi laboratorio. —Contestó con voz apagada— No tengo apetito hoy.

— Oh, ya veo… —Boxman sonrió maliciosamente y colocó su mano cerca de la entrepierna de Venomous— ¿Te apetecería otro tipo de cena?

— Boxman, ahora no —Venomous apartó la mano y se volteó, dándole la espalda y cubriéndose por completo con el cobertor— Tengo una terrible migraña, solo quiero descansar.

—Entiendo. Buenas noches profesor…

Boxman no le hubiese tomado tanta importancia al rechazo de Venomous, si no hubiese sido porque en el par de días siguientes, la situación no cambió: Se encerraba todo el día en su laboratorio, hasta altas horas de la noche, casi no le dirigía la palabra, estaba de mal humor y no quería tocarlo; ni siquiera un pequeño beso en la mejilla durante tres días completos.

— ¿Me mandaste a llamar, padre? —Preguntó Raymond al entrar a la oficina de Boxman al cuarto día.

— ¡Sí, sí! Escucha Raymond, necesito que ayudes a papi a bajar de peso con ejercicios.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Eres un robot deportista! Tienes que ayudarme a bajar de peso, creo que el Profesor Venomous no me quiere más porque estoy muy gordo.

— Oh pero eso no es cierto… no estás tan gordo, solo fuerte y robusto.

— ¡No tienes que halagarme para quedar bien conmigo, Raymond! —Le reprendió ante su evidente intento de adulación— Ahora vamos, necesito adelgazar lo más pronto posible.

El robot no estaba muy convencido de aquella idea, porque su padre no era del tipo de persona que acostumbrara a hacer actividad física, pero quería ayudarle ¿y quién sabe? Tal vez resultara ser buen deportista.

Luego de que Boxman se cambiara a una ropa más adecuada, con su sudadera, sus pantalones y zapatos deportivos e incluso una banda en su cabeza; padre e hijo se dirigieron a la cancha que había detrás de la fábrica.

— ¿Y bien, qué haremos ahora?

— Me parece padre, que una de las actividades que más queman calorías, es andar en bicicleta. Así que traje ésta conmigo —Le indicó Raymond, entregándole la bicicleta a su creador— Simplemente tienes que dar una vuelta a la cancha, así comprobaremos tu resistencia.

— Bicicleta ¿eh?, ¡puedo hacer eso!

Boxman rio maniáticamente, para luego montar el vehículo; sin embargo, al subir ambos pies a los pedales, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de lado.

— ¿No sabes andar en bicicleta?

— ¡Claro que sé! —Gritó enfadado, mientras se ponía de pie y subía nuevamente a la bicicleta, que evidentemente no sabía utilizar.

En esta ocasión, Boxman comenzó a pedalear torpemente, la manivela de la bicicleta se tambaleaba de un lado hacia otro y no tardó en caerse de nuevo.

—De acuerdo, no sé andar en bicicleta. —Aceptó— Pero tampoco tengo tiempo para aprender, ¡necesito deshacerme de esto rápidamente! —Casi suplicó, mientras rebotaba su barriga con sus manos— ¡Siguiente actividad!

—De acuerdo. —Raymond suspiró con resignación.

Seguidamente, el robot colocó unos conos en la cancha.

— ¿Esto para qué?

— Es la meta, ahora vas a correr, así que debes dar una vuelta a la cancha y regresar a este punto. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡Es pan comido! —Nuevamente, Boxman rio con energía, colocándose en la línea de salida, en posición para comenzar a correr.

—En tu marca… listo… ¡YA!

Raymond tocó su silbato y Boxman arrancó rápidamente. Corrió a todo lo que sus delgadas piernas le permitieron, comenzó a sentirse agitado y a sudar mucho; pero no se rendiría, tenía que bajar de peso pronto, o perdería el amor de su adorado Profesor Venomous. Sus piernas comenzaron a dolerle y sentía que le faltaba el aire, respiraba con dificultad y el sudor ya corría a chorros por su frente; finalmente sucumbió ante el cansancio y se dejó caer.

— ¿Y… bien… qué… tal… lo… hice… Ray-mond? —Consultó con su hijo, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

— Corriste un par de metros… —Contestó el robot secamente, rodando los ojos ante el patético estado físico de su padre.

Boxman no podía creerlo, volteó a ver hacia la meta, solo para percatarse que en efecto, había recorrido una corta distancia, aunque para él se hubiese sentido como si hubiese corrido un kilómetro. Decepcionado de sí mismo, se dejó caer sobre su espalda.

— ¡No puede ser! — Gritó enfadado

— No seas tan duro contigo mismo padre. —Raymond le levantó y le dio una botella con agua, la cual Boxman bebió en un solo trago.

— ¡Vamos por la siguiente actividad! —Le ordenó, a un no muy convencido Raymond.

El robot colocó una colchoneta de ejercicios sobre el suelo y presionando un botón en su brazo, comenzó a escucharse una música muy movida, proveniente de él.

—Ahora practicaremos hacer aeróbicos. Será fácil ya que no tienes que moverte de este lugar. Simplemente haz lo que yo.

— ¡Esto sí lo conseguiré! ¡Ya verás profesor, en poco tiempo tendré el cuerpo de un Adonis!

Raymond comenzó a realizar movimientos, acordes al ritmo de la música: saltos, levantamiento de brazos y piernas, flexiones de rodillas y codos, volteretas, agacharse y levantarse; entre otros ejercicios. Había comenzado lento, pero aun así, Boxman no era capaz de seguirle el ritmo. Al final terminó más agotado que nunca, y bastante golpeado, ya que se cayó en varias ocasiones al perder el equilibrio.

Justo cuando Boxman se encontraba haciendo rabietas, al no haber podido realizar ninguna de las actividades que su hijo intentó enseñarle, Shannon iba pasando por la cancha y se dirigió hacia ellos.

— ¿Y ahora qué le pasó?

— Dice que quiere bajar de peso, pero para ser honesto, su condición física es pésima. No pudo realizar ni las actividades más simples. —Le dijo Raymond a su hermana en un susurro, para que su padre no le escuchara.

— ¡Déjamelo a mí! — Shannon se golpeó el pecho de metal en un gesto orgulloso y se dirigió hacia su padre, que continuaba refunfuñando solo. —Oye papi, ¿qué te parece si te digo, que puedes bajar de peso mientras comes?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Boxman paró su berrinche de inmediato, para prestarle total atención a su hija— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Claro! Lo único que tienes que hacer, es una dieta. Hay de muchos tipos, pero lo importante es cuidar lo que comes. —Explicó la robot, que aunque no tenía necesidad de hacer ninguna dieta, porque los robots no podían engordar, había leído montones de revistas de belleza— Puedo ayudarte a crear un plan de dieta, que te dejará delgado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¿Es cierto eso Shannon? ¡Era de esperarse de mi hija preferida! Vamos adentro y así podrás contarme más al respecto.

Boxman se llevó a su hija, abrazándola por la cintura, mientras que Raymond fruncía el ceño y les sacaba la lengua, disponiéndose a guardar todos los implementos que utilizaron para los fallidos ejercicios.

— Te apuesto veinticinco dólares a que no lo logran. —Le dijo a una de sus réplicas, que pasaba por allí y ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, burlonamente.

* * *

— ¡Listo papi! ¿Qué te parece? —Orgullosa de su trabajo, Shannon le entregó a Boxman el plan alimenticio que debía cumplir para bajar de peso.

— ¿Estás segura de esto Shannon? —Preguntó Boxman incrédulo y alarmado, ya que básicamente le estaba diciendo que tenía que matarse de hambre.

— ¡Claro que sí! Es lo que todas las revistas de belleza sugieren. Puedes beber mucha agua si sientes que tienes hambre. —La robot le sonrió y palmeó su hombro, dejándolo solo en la cocina.

Boxman no se encontraba muy convencido, sin embargo pensó que si su hija se lo decía, era porque tenía que ser cierto. Así que a partir de ese momento, decidió que seguiría aquella dieta al pie de la letra. Como ya iba llegando la hora de almorzar, podía comenzar de inmediato, y justo a tiempo, ya que su esfuerzo físico de la mañana le hacía estar muy hambriento.

Pero para su mala fortuna, aquella dieta no le permitía comer lo suficiente como para satisfacer su apetito. Básicamente, tuvo que almorzar una ensalada de lechuga y tomate, y un vaso con agua. Así que después de haber devorado su plato rápidamente, su estómago continuaba rugiendo desesperado.

—Vamos Boxy, tú puedes soportar esto, hazlo por tu relación con PV. —Se dijo a sí mismo, y decidió que si no podía comer, lo mejor sería ir a echar una siesta para engañar a su estómago.

El villano logró dormir durante una hora completa, pero el gruñido de su estómago le despertó. Recordó entonces lo que su hija le dijo, así que corrió a la cocina y bebió una botella completa de agua, con tal de calmar su hambre. Aunque no le funcionó demasiado bien.

Se encerró en su oficina, muriendo de rabia, ya que el hambre le causaba estar de mal humor. Cada vez que alguien entraba, terminaba gritándole furioso y echándole de allí. No se sentía con ánimos de lidiar con nadie, ni siquiera atacar la plaza mejoraría su estado en ese momento. Boxman clavó sus ojos en el reloj de la pared, contando los minutos para la hora de la cena.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, finalmente llegó la hora de comer. Pero para su desgracia, el plan que le había entregado Shannon, le indicaba que para la cena, debía tomar una simple sopa. La cual Boxman tomó rápidamente, sin llegar a saciar su hambre ni un poco.

— ¿Qué tal la dieta papi? —Interrogó su hija, sonriéndole.

— ¡Excelente! Todo muy bien. Ya me siento mucho más ligero. —Declaró Boxman, para luego reír como un loco, y era que el hambre ya lo tenía en ese estado.

Ambos se levantaron el dedo pulgar y se sonrieron. Shannon se retiró a su habitación junto con sus hermanos, y Boxman fue al refrigerador, para sacar una botella de agua, mientras observaba todas las otras cosas deliciosas que tenían allí guardadas, pero que no podía comer. El hombre bebió la botella de agua completa y decidió que se iría a la cama temprano.

Una vez más, logró dormirse rápidamente, pero como había bebido tanto líquido se tuvo que levantar para ir al baño, unas horas después. Comprobó que aún Venomous no había regresado y eso le hizo sentirse bastante triste.

Al lavarse las manos, se observó en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavatorio, y comenzó a hablar consigo mismo:

— Hoy hice mucho ejercicio y la dieta, tal vez ya esté bajando de peso. —Se dijo, observando su redondo rostro, en busca de algún cambio.

El único que le contestó fue su estómago, rugiendo ferozmente de hambre.

— ¡Tengo tanta hambre! —Se quejó, acariciando su barriga— Supongo que, como ya es media noche, cuenta como un nuevo día y puedo ir a desayunar.

Con el ánimo renovado ante su brillante observación, Boxman se dirigió a la cocina. Revisó el papel que Shannon le había entregado, comprobando que solo tenía derecho a beber una taza de café sin azúcar con una tostada sin mantequilla.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritó enfadado, para luego proceder a prepararse su desayuno.

Boxman se comió la tostada de un solo bocado y se bebió el café rápidamente, sintiendo un terrible ardor en su estómago y el hambre arreciar. Se sentía muy enojado y no podía hacer que su barriga dejara de gruñir, así que finalmente, se rindió, despedazó la hoja en la que estaba escrito el plan de su dieta y atacó al refrigerador; comenzando a comer todo lo que encontraba, como si no hubiese un mañana.

— ¿Jefe? — La voz de Fink le llamó, y volteó a ver encontrándola en la puerta de la cocina.

— Hola, Fink. ¿Qué te trae por acá? —Interrogó nervioso, intentando esconder la evidencia de su atracón de comida, aunque tenía toda la cara embadurnada de merengue, puesto que estaba atiborrándose con un trozo de pastel que había guardado el día anterior.

—Vine por un vaso de agua… —Le contestó la niña, mientras levantaba una de sus cejas, juzgándole con la mirada— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— No hago nada.

— Tienes crema en toda la cara.

— De acuerdo… —Suspiró— Shannon me puso en una dieta, ya que quiero adelgazar, pero para ser honesto no logré soportarla. Tenía demasiada hambre.

— ¿Quieres bajar de peso?

— Tengo miedo de ya no gustarle a PV, porque me estoy poniendo demasiado gordo. ¿O qué otra razón habría para que me haya estado evitando todos estos días? ¡Ni siquiera duerme a mi lado más! —Lloriqueó.

— Ah sí, ha de ser eso…—Fink tosió con incomodidad— Si no puedes hacer una dieta, ¿podrías probar con ejercicios?

— Lo intenté con Raymond, pero fue un fracaso. No puedo andar en bicicleta, ni correr, ni hacer aeróbicos.

— En ese caso, creo que tengo justo la actividad perfecta. ¡Nos veremos en la mañana en tu oficina, Boxton… Boxman!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Fink se presentó a la oficina de Lord Boxman, temprano en la mañana. Él ya se encontraba allí, sentado tras su escritorio y esperando por la niña; ansioso de saber cuál era su idea.

— ¿Y bien Fink? ¿Qué tienes planeado para mí?

— ¡Atacaremos la plaza!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— No pudiste hacer los ejercicios porque son tontos y aburridos, pero atacar la plaza es una actividad física muy divertida. ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

— Tienes razón…—Dijo pensativo— ¡Hagámoslo!

Boxman se posicionó en medio de la habitación junto a Fink, y apretó el botón de su control remoto; ambos fueron rodeados por una de sus cajas, que rápidamente los llevó a la plaza.

— ¡Prepárense para su destrucción tontos! —Gritaron al unísono, cuando la caja se abrió frente a la bodega de Gar. Inmediatamente, comenzaron a disparar como locos con sus pistolas de rayo láser.

— ¡Oh no! Son Fink y ¿Lord Boxman? — Gritó KO, algo confundido.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —Agregó Rad, quien tampoco entendía nada.

— Igual le patearemos el trasero. ¡Vamos! —Les instó Enid, y los tres salieron al encuentro de los villanos.

Como era predecible, los tres héroes derrotaron a los villanos después de una corta batalla. Boxman era un hombre poderoso, pero no podía contra los tres, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Fink. Además, estaba bastante oxidado en lo que a luchar se refería; ya que siempre enviaba a sus robots.

Boxman y Fink regresaron derrotados y lastimados a Boxmore. Para la niña era algo ya normal, pero el hombre se sintió realmente desanimado.

— Supongo que, esto no es para mí. Te agradezco de todas formas niña, fue divertido. —Boxman acarició levemente la cabeza de Fink y se dirigió a su habitación, profundamente decepcionado de sí mismo.

Boxman entró al baño de su cuarto una vez más y se miró al espejo con desilusión. Estaba seguro de que ahora no habría manera en la que pudiese recuperar a su amado profesor. Ya contaba con que le abandonaría por algún villano en mejor forma.

Suspirando se sentó sobre su cama, a punto de soltar el llanto ante la idea de separarse de Venomous; a quien amaba como no había amado a nadie en su vida, y con quien había compartido los mejores momentos. Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Boxman! ¿Estás aquí? —Era Venomous, quien venía cargando un enorme ramo de rosas color verde y morado; además de una gran caja de bombones.

— ¿Pro-profesor?

— Allí estás… —Venomous se acercó a Boxman, plantándole un sonoro y húmedo beso en los labios, para luego entregarle los obsequios— Quiero que te prepares, hoy te llevaré a cenar a un lugar muy elegante.

— Pero ¿por qué?

— Quiero compensarte, he estado muy ocupado estos días y no hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos. Pero ya logré terminar mi investigación, y prometo que no te dejaré solo más, espero que puedas perdonarme.

— Entonces, ¿no estabas evitándome por estar tan gordo? — Preguntó Boxman, totalmente confundido, sin entender qué pasaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— He aumentado de peso últimamente, y pensé que ya no me querías por eso. Intenté hacer ejercicio y dieta, incluso atacar la plaza por mi cuenta; para poder adelgazar. Pero nada funcionó y pensé que ya no me querrías.

— ¡Qué tonterías dices Boxy! Yo te amo, no importa cuánto peses o cómo te veas. —Venomous se sentó sobre la cama a su lado, y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, acariciando su redonda barriga— Adoro que haya tanto de ti para amar, además, eres suave y cálido. Eso sin mencionar, lo sexy que eres, quisiera comerte todo entero.

Venomous le miró con lascivia, atrapando sus labios con los propios, para besarle con más profundidad y pasión, mientras sus manos acariciaban todo lo que podían, del blando cuerpo de su amante.

— Eres delicioso Boxy, sería un tonto si te dejara ir.

— ¡Oh, Profesor Venomous! — Boxman no cabía en sí de la felicidad, y se sintió totalmente estúpido, al haber malinterpretado la situación.

Casi llorando de la dicha, Boxman abrazó a Venomous fuertemente, y colmó su rostro de cortos besos.

— No vuelvas a pensar ese tipo de tonterías, ahora ve a vestirte, que iremos a cenar, luego podrás comer los bombones que te traje, son de muy buena calidad.— Venomous le guiñó un ojo —Y por la noche, será turno de tomar mi postre. —Añadió luego de pellizcar una de sus mejillas cariñosamente. Y cuando Boxman se levantó, también le dio una leve palmada en el trasero, a lo que Boxman únicamente rio divertido.

Lord Boxman se apresuró a ponerse su mejor traje elegante, emocionado por la reconciliación, que sabía terminaría muy bien. Se colocó su camisa, que le quedaba bastante apretada, pero no le importó. Aunque a la hora de ponerse los pantalones, tuvo más problemas. Metió el estómago lo más que pudo, y luego de mucho forcejeo, logró entrar en la prenda. Para su mala suerte, cuando intentó dar un paso, sus pantalones se rompieron, dejando su trasero al descubierto.

—Hmm, PV, creo que tengo un pequeño problema…

Fin.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Pocas veces quedo tan feliz con una historia, y esta disfruté muchísimo escribirla. Estoy super contenta. Si les gustó por favor déjenme sus opiniones, estaré feliz de escucharles.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
